Fate: One Small Change
by Tired Paisano
Summary: What would happen if the paths of Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari crossed slightly earlier than they had in the timeline we all know? Well in this story, fate is changed, and it is changed with nothing more than one small action. Join the little witches in this new world, and see just how much life could've been different for our red-eyed protagonist.
1. Chapter 1: Joy

**2007 CE: Japan, Shiny Chariot Magical Showcase**

Atsuko Kagari left the chair-laden field in a giddy run, she thought to herself on how much fun the show had been, and giggled to herself, closing her eyes for a moment too long. An object appeared in front of the young girl, and she had not seen it in time, thus, she ran straight into it. When the young girl opened her eyes, she saw two sapphire blue eyes staring back at her. Akko then focused on the carrier of those gem-like eyes, and realized that she had run into another young girl, who had platinum blonde hair, and fair skin. The Japanese girl once more looked into the other young girl's eyes and realized that there were tears forming around the corners of them, this caused Akko recoil slightly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She shouted out, bowing her head slightly, "I didn't mean to run into you! Please forgive me!" Akko's quick apology made the blonde across from her calm slightly, but not fully, then, seemingly out of nowhere, Akko rebounded.

"I know! We can get cotton candy together! That always cheers me up!" The crimson-eyed girl shouted, determined to make the other girl feel better, "C'mon! Let's go get some now!" Akko held out her hand to the blonde girl, to which the girl wiped her eyes, and grabbed the extended hand. Once on her feet, the blonde followed Akko to the stands that were nearby.

"Anyways," Akko began, turning her head to face the other girl, "What's your name? Mine's Atsuko Kagari, but you can just call me Akko." The brunette smiled at the other girl with a bright smile, and the blonde couldn't help but smile herself.

"My name's Diana Cavendish, it's nice to meet you." The blonde, Diana, said, smiling a little more than before. They reached the snack stall, and Akko used the money her parents gave to her for snacks and merchandise, and got the two cotton candy, as well as an extra candy bar for herself. The two girls walked over to a bench, which was out of the way of the large crowds that were walking in between the stalls. They sat, ate, and talked all things Shiny Chariot, Akko even began to teach Diana how to play the Shiny Chariot card game. After Akko won the fourth round and began setting up for another, a new topic popped into her head.

"Y'know, I wish I could fly on a broom, or do magic of any sort! But every time I try I don't even get off the ground..." Akko sadly said, Diana then tilted her head at the crimson-eyed girl.

"You do know you can't use magic outside the influence of a sorcerer's stone right?" The blonde asked, which caused Akko to tilt her head in return.

"Ehhh?" Akko started, "What's a sorcerer's stone?"

"Huh?" Diana began, "Well, a sorcerer's stone is what gifts witches their magic, as the magic in the world itself is not strong enough to support witch magic on its own." The girl briefly explained.

"Ohh, so it's a magic thing? I guess that makes sense as to why I can't use magic..." Akko said dejectedly. Diana smiled at the Japanese girl's antics, before continuing.

"You know, I am able to do magic." Diana stated, to which Akko excitedly slammed her hands on the table, and gasped loudly in awe.

"You can?!" The brunette questioned. Diana giggled at Akko's reaction.

"I can. But I can't show you here, because there's no sorcerer's stone nearby." Diana finished.

"Aww." Akko responded slightly upset at the news, then a question flashed her mind. "Wait, if you need a sorcerer's stone to use magic, then how does Shiny Chariot use magic?" The question caught Diana off guard, as she had never question how the older witch could use magic so far away from a stone, but quickly came up with an answer that made sense to her.

"I guess she might have a personal sorcerer's stone on her." Diana said.

"Ohh, I guess that makes sense." Akko responded, not sure if it makes sense or not, but taking Diana's word for it.

* * *

The girls continued playing, and browsing the wares of the festival, Akko buying the most items from stalls, some food, but mostly collectibles. Eventually the crowds began to thin, and the shops began to close, Diana was now accompanied by a tall woman, at first Akko thought that this might've been Diana's mother, but when Diana had called her Anna, and even once made reference to her mother, Akko realized this wasn't the case. Eventually the last shop closed, despite Akko's insistence that it 'must stay open', Akko's parents arrived and were thanking Diana and Anna for taking care of their daughter, when Akko piped up.

"I don't want Diana to leave..." Akko mumbled, causing her mother to smile.

"Are you from here?" Akko's mother asked Anna, who caught onto what was happening.

"No, we're just here for the Chariot show is all." She responded.

"Well... Do you have a place to stay?" Akko's mother asked.

"We have a hotel room, but I don't think Diana wants to go back there." Anna said, gesturing toward the blonde, who looked saddened at the fact that she would be away from her new friend.

"Seems so, maybe she would like to stay the night at our place?" Akko's mother suggested. Akko, and Diana perked up at this.

"Oh I wouldn't want her to impose." Anna responded.

"Oh it's alright, she can stay for as long as you are here." Akko's mother said.

"Well we were going to leave tomorrow, but that was more of a suggested time, we can leave a few days late." Anna revealed.

"Well, then it's settled." Akko's mother stated, "Diana, would you like to have a sleepover with Akko?"

Diana perked up, a very large smile upon her face, "Can I?" This caused Anna and Akko's mother to chuckle to one another.

"You sure can." Akko's mother said, causing Diana and Akko to celebrate.

"First, however." Anna started, cutting into the celebration, "We must get your stuff from the hotel."

"Okay." Diana said, anticipating her first sleepover.

"Well then, Akko will be waiting." Akko's mother said, "Do you have anything I can use to write with?"

"Ah, the address, that's right. Here." Anna said, whilst getting out, and handing over a mini notebook.

Akko's mother wrote the address down, and handed the notebook back. The two girls said their goodbyes, and parted ways. Akko and her mother got into their car, and idly chatted about the show, when they got home, Akko helped set up an extra futon, and her mother prepared snacks for the two. When Diana arrived it was already past 10:00 PM, Diana set her things in Akko's room, and Akko's mother brought in the snacks.

"Alright you two, don't be too loud, your father and I have to work in the morning." Akko's mother stated, directing her gaze to Akko.

"Okay!" Akko replied, Diana just nodded her head whilst smiling.

Akko's mother sighed wearily, "Alright. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight mom!" Akko quietly, and happily, shouted.

"Goodnight Mrs. Kagari." Diana said, causing Akko's mother to tense up slightly as she left.

"Mrs. Kagari... Am I really getting that old?" Akko's mother said as she walked down the hall to her room.

Akko ran over and closed her door, then turned to Diana. "What do you wanna do?" Akko asked.

Diana thought on what she wanted to do, when she came up with nothing, she settled on letting Akko decide. "I'm not sure..."

Akko smiled, "Well, how's about we learn more about one another?"

Diana thought on that for a second, before smiling herself and nodding her head.

"Alright!" Akko quietly cheered, she waled over to Diana's futon and sat in front of her, "What should we start with?" She asked.

"How about... Birthdays?" Diana suggested, to which Akko nodded ecstatically.

"Mine's June 25th!" Akko said.

"Really?" Diana asked, to which Akko nodded, "That's in four days. Happy Birthday!"

Akko smirked at this, "That's why I went to the Chariot show, it was an early birthday present."

Diana giggled, "Mine was a late birthday present, my birthday is April 30th."

The two girls shared their stories on what has happened in their lives, learning many things on one another, one of which were their ages Diana was 7, Akko was going on 7. They chatted for as long as they could, before they were too tired to continue. Both of them fell asleep on the futon, and were sharing the blanket.

* * *

The next day, Akko woke up and realized that Diana was nowhere in sight, she also realized was that a nice smell was coming from the kitchen. Akko tiredly walked from her room to the kitchen to see what was going on, once there, Akko saw that Diana was at the stove making something.

"What are you making?" Akko asked, while rubbing her eye.

Diana turned to her and smiled, "I'm making scrambled eggs, and toast." The blonde said.

"Oh wow!" Akko said excitedly, while heading over to sit at the table. "Do my parents know you're cooking?"

"Yes, I woke up around the time they were getting ready, I asked Mrs. Kagari if I could cook some eggs for breakfast, she didn't know if I could cook them, but a told her I was a good cook, and she said that it was alright." Diana said, while dishing up the food. She walked over to the table and set Akko's plate in front of her, and sat at the spot next to Akko.

"Thank you for the food!" Akko shouted, clasping her hands together, before digging in. Diana giggled at the Japanese girl's antics before eating the food herself.

They ate in relative silence, after all the food was cleaned from both of their plates, Akko helped Diana wash the dishes, before both of them went into Akko's room to play with Akko's Chariot cards. After about an hour of playing with the cards, Akko seemed to get a little bored, but jumped up at random when she decided on what to do next.

"Let's go to the park!" She shouted, grabbing Diana by her wrist. "It'll be so~ much fun!"

Diana couldn't help but agree, and the two set out from the house to the park that was just down the block. Diana and Akko decided to play a witch game, and were casting invisible magic on one another, and running all around the park for hours. By noon, Akko and Diana were sitting underneath a tree, resting. suddenly Akko's stomach growled. Diana giggled at Akko, but stopped when her stomach growled too. The two headed back for Akko's house, when a car stopped right next to them.

"Young mistress." A familiar voice said through the open window, "I was just coming to pick you two up to get some lunch together."

The two girls hopped in the car, with Anna and ended up going to a small Japanese restaurant that Akko told them was really good. They all got their food, and began to eat.

"Anna?" Diana asked.

"Yes young mistress?" Anna responded.

"Can we stay 'til the 26th?" Diana asked.

"Of course young mistress." Anna responded.

"Well then, we need to get a present for Akko sometime later." Diana whispered into Anna's ear, eyeing Akko carefully as to see if she was listening, but Akko was too preoccupied with her food to even notice the other two existed.

"Why so?" Anna questioned.

"Her birthday is on the 25th, and I want to be here for it." Diana answered.

"I see." Anna stated.

The three finished their food, Akko was first to, then Diana, then Anna, and when all three were done, Anna paid, and they all headed for the car. They stopped at a store for a bit, and Akko and Diana played around while Anna bought the gift. Once they were finished there, they all went to an arcade, and Diana and Akko ran around and played games until 5:00 PM, Anna took them back to Akko's, and then went back to the hotel. Akko and Diana then played the Shiny Chariot Card game for two hours, and chatted for the entirety. At 7 Akko's parents returned, and Akko and Diana help prepare dinner, even at Mrs. Kagari's wishes not to make a guest help out with dinner. Eventually dinner was done, and Akko and Diana sat next to one another while eating. They went back to Akko's room, and played with Akko's cat, and some more with the cards, before sleeping.

* * *

June 25th snuck up on the two girls, and soon Akko's party came around. Diana sang happy birthday to Akko, and they all ate cake, soon enough presents were being handed out, and Akko opened each one excitedly, thanking everyone who gave her a gift, waiting to give her's last Diana finally was able to, Diana walked up to Akko and handed her a small wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday Akko." Diana said while handing her the gift.

"You got me a gift too?" Akko asked, happily taking the gift.

"It's the least I can do..." Diana mumbled.

"You've already done so much though! I thought you being here was gift enough anyways!" Akko started, "But thank you for the gift!"

"Go on open it." Diana suggested.

Akko took the gift with both hands and tore off the wrapping paper, when all of the paper was off, Akko looked at what was inside excitedly.

"Thank you so much!" Akko shouted, throwing her arms around. "I love it!"

In the young Japanese girl's hands was a new Shiny Chariot card, one that said 'A believing heart is your magic', and had a very angel-esque looking Chariot on the front.

"This was the last card I needed to get!" Akko cheered, all Diana could do was smile, and accept her friend's compassion.

* * *

The next day came, and the two girls finally had to say their goodbyes. The two of them were a little teary-eyed, but they knew this day was coming.

"Diana, I want you to have something to remember me by." Akko said, pushing toward Diana a small stuffed Alcor toy.

"Thank you Akko." Diana said.

"Young mistress." Anna said, after clearing her throat.

"Oh, right. Akko, take this." Diana said, handing over a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Akko questioned.

"It's the number to the manor." Diana said, before hugging Akko once more. "Remember to call."

"I will!" Akko said, embracing Diana with an even tighter hug, "I want you to take good care of little Alcor."

"I will!" Diana said, and soon they both released their embrace, and Diana began to head to the car.

"Goodbye Diana!" Akko called, waving with both arms.

"Goodbye Akko!" Diana called before entering the car.

The car receded further down the road, and soon Diana would be on a plane back to England. Akko went to her room, and grabbed all of her cards, as she now had a full collection.


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

**2008 CE: Japan, Kagari household**

The quiet summer air was interrupted by a loud electronic sound, the Kagari phone was ringing. Soon after the ringing started, loud pounding came from the other side of the house, and soon, like a streak of lightning, Akko was at the phone.

"Hello?" The brunette answered, looking around the room as she did. By the front door to the home were suitcases and travel bags, Akko remember that her parents were gonna go on vacation soon, and she'd be left on her own, well on her own with a babysitter.

"Akko!" The voice on the other side called, causing Akko to smile giddily. "You won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" Akko asked Diana.

"I was able to fly today!" Diana exclaimed excitedly.

"No way!" Akko started, "So your back on your broom?"

"Well, yes and no." Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Akko questioned.

"I can fly yes, but I can't fly fast." Diana stated.

"Who cares!" Akko started, "You can fly again, that's all that matters!"

"You know..." Diana said after a moment of comprehension, "You're right! I may not be able to fly good, but I can fly!"

"Speaking of flying though..." Akko started.

"Hmm?" Diana queried.

"Well, my parents are going off on vacation soon, and they're gonna be leaving me here with a babysitter..." Akko finished.

"Why aren't they taking you with them?" Diana questioned.

"They said something about it being a 'them' trip or something like that." Akko answered.

"Well that's stupid!" Diana exclaimed, "They should take you with!"

"They said I wouldn't like to do what they're doing." Akko replied.

"Well..." Diana started, "They should at least allow you to spend time with a friend rather than with a babysitter..."

"You're my only friend. I doubt they'd let me..." Akko started, "Wait! What if I convinced them to allow me to spend time with you while they were on vacation?"

"There you go!" Diana answered, "You should try!"

As if on queue, Akko could hear her parents moving another suitcase to the front door with the others.

"I'll go do that now! I'll be right back!" Akko said, putting the phone on the table.

Akko ran over to where her parents were, and tuned into the conversation they were having.

"...and the babysitter should be over at noon, early enough to see us off." Mrs. Kagari said to Mr. Kagari.

"Three more days, then we're off to Hawaii!" Mr. Kagari cheered enthusiastically.

"Hun, your fly is down." Mrs. Kagari stated blankly.

"Huh? Oh!" Mr. Kagari said, quickly zipping up his pants.

"Anyways," Mrs. Kagari started, before turning towards Akko, "You look like you want something."

Akko nodded with her fists in the air, a determined glint in her eye.

"Well, what is it?" Mrs. Kagari asked, her voice sweet as honey.

"I was wondering..." Akko started, losing a lot of determination after beginning, "If maybe I could go to Diana's while you're on vacation..." She practically mumbled the rest.

"Akko, honey, you know Diana lives in England right?" Mrs. Kagari questioned.

"Yeah I know that... But it's been such a super long time since I've been able to see her!" Akko answered.

"Well, let me check with your father first." Mrs. Kagari said, turning toward Mr. Kagari, who had both of his hands clasped together with his fingers against his mouth, and tears in his eyes. Mrs. Kagari sighed at this.

"Alright." She started, to which Akko and Mr. Kagari began cheering gleefully. "But Hun." Mrs. Kagari said, and made Mr. Kagari freeze in his tracks.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"You have to get the ticket for her." Mrs. Kagari stated calmly, before turning around and heading for the kitchen.

"Yes dear." Mr. Kagari said, whilst sighing, and getting out his phone.

Akko had already ran back to the phone.

"Diana guess what!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ah, miss Kagari." A familiar voice, not Diana's, said on the other line.

"Oh, hi Anna!" Akko started, "Where'd Diana go?"

"The young mistress is talking with her mother right now, she said something about getting permission for something, and asked me to keep the call going and to tell you what was going on." Anna stated.

"Really? Oh! I know what she's getting permission for!" Akko cheered.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Anna asked.

"She's probably trying to see if I can stay over while my parents are on vacation." Akko answered.

"Really?" Anna said, clearly surprised by the answer.

"Yeah! I already got permission from my parents, and they're already getting me a ticket!" Akko said.

"That's great news miss Kagari, I'm certain the young mistress will be ecstatic to hear that." Anna started, "Oh, speak of the devil, here she comes now. With a smile like that, and the pep in her step, I'd say you'll be able to stay here." Anna finished.

"Yay!" Akko cheered, and soon heard that the phone was handed off to Diana.

"Hello?" Diana called out.

"Diana guess what!" Akko exclaimed happily.

"What?" Diana asked.

"My parents said yes! I'm gonna be able to go to England and stay with you!" Akko exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Diana shared in Akko's enthusiasm. "My mother said it was alright for you to stay too!"

"Yay!" Akko cheered again.

"Alright, it's almost lunchtime, so I'm gonna have to go now, _see_ you soon!" Diana said, emphasizing the seeing part.

"Bye bye!" Akko finished, then hung up the phone.

"Akko!" Mrs. Kagari called, "Come get some more dinner! It's gonna go to waste if you don't!"

"Okay!" Akko called back.

* * *

Akko, her mom, and her dad were sitting on the flight from Tokyo to London, Akko was a little more calm now that she had taken a nap, but soon excitement began to boil over again, as they were on the final leg of their journey. Soon the plane landed, and the family got out and grabbed their bags, Akko's parents were going to hop on a connecting flight, but it was delayed due to severe weather rolling in, so they had time to see Akko off. Heading down the last escalator to the entrance of the airport, Akko could see a familiar woman standing with a sign that said 'Kagari' on it. Akko waved as she approached. When Akko met up with Anna, Akko's parents showered her with hugs, and words, before heading off to wait for their flight.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" Akko shouted at them while waving both arms.

"Bye Akko! Have fun, and stay out of trouble!" Akko's father called.

"Don't do anything your father would!" Akko's mother called.

"I won't, don't worry!" Akko called back. She watched them go further and further away until she couldn't see them anymore, then turned toward Anna.

"You ready to head out miss Kagari?" Anna asked, while grabbing Akko's bags.

"I'm ready!" Akko cheered.

Anna and Akko headed for the door, Anna walked briskly, while Akko skipped happily. Soon the two were in front of the airport, and Anna moved to pack the bags into the trunk of the car, while Akko hopped in. Inside the car was an excited blonde, and when the equally excited brunette got in, the two shared a big hug.

"Diana!" Akko exclaimed, holding onto Diana tightly.

"Akko! It's been too long!" Diana cheered back.

The two hugged until Anna finished, and closed the trunk, after that the two buckled up, and Anna hopped in shotgun, and then the chauffeur began to take them away from the airport. Akko and Diana shared stories on what happened since the last time they talked, and even of their own vacations they've had in the past. Eventually the road turned to dirt, and Akko and Diana ran out of things to say, as both were just excited to get out of the car. Soon the Cavendish manor appeared in front of the car, and Akko couldn't help but gawk at it's immense size.

"Whoooa!" Akko exclaimed. "That's your house?" She questioned Diana.

"Yep. That's the Cavendish Manor." Diana stated, slightly pompously.

The car pulled up to the front entrance, and Akko and Diana hopped out, and ran up the steps to the door. As soon as they were inside, Diana began to give Akko the 'grand tour' of the manor. They went everywhere, it took hours, but they explored every nook and cranny of the interior of the manor, and soon were called for supper. Akko ate like a queen, she ate the food that was served rather quickly, but absolutely devoured all the bread in sight. Anna, who was slightly appalled by Akko's eating habits, but was moreso happy that Diana had a friend over, made a remark to the kitchen staff that Akko really enjoyed the bread, to which they took note. Akko, who had stuffed herself into a coma, had to be carried up to her guest room.

* * *

The next day, Diana took Akko out into the field, and showed off her magic. She transformed squirrels into rabbits, and back again. She flew on her broom, slowly, but surely, and even began to teach Akko about magic, and how she could do it herself.

"It's probably gonna take you a while to get the hang of using a wand, and actually preforming spells, but I bet by the time you go back to Japan you'll have flown at least once!" Diana explained.

"Yay!" Akko cheered, ready to learn all she could.

The girls practiced all day, they had a picnic, that was cooked up by the kitchen staff, for lunch and only stopped practicing when suppertime rolled around. The next day was pretty much the same, except with a few more Chariot card game breaks. The next day the same, same as the next, day after day, week after week, Akko and Diana practiced and practiced. not only magic though, Akko learned the basics on horse riding, and Diana learned how to beat Akko at her own game almost every time. The weeks turned into a month, and Akko was casting spells only slightly worse than Diana was, but she still had yet to grasp broom riding. What concerned Akko more, however, was not something to do with magic, but rather something non-magical. Akko's parents hadn't so much as contacted the manor since she arrived, and it was starting to worry her. But she always pushed it to the back of her mind, when she practiced her magic. After a month and a half, Akko finally got it, she finally got off of the ground. Akko pinned her ability to learn magic this quickly on her 'wonderful teacher' Diana, but Diana was more humble, and said that it was all because Akko was a natural, and had really been working toward getting it down. Akko did a couple of laps around the field, getting a little bit quicker as she did, but was stopped when she saw a solemn looking Anna approach Diana.

* * *

"It can't be!" Akko shouted, angry at the notion.

"Miss Kagari, I understand this news is upsetting, but please calm down a little." Anna tried her best to mediate.

"No! I won't calm down! You have to be lying! In fact, I know you're lying!" Akko yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Akko..." Diana mumbled, clearly distressed by the news, and how Akko was acting.

"I won't listen to it! If you won't tell me the truth, I won't listen to any of it!" Akko screamed, tears finally falling.

The young Japanese girl turned and ran off toward the woods.

"Akko!" "Miss Kagari!" Anna and Diana shouted at the same time.

The two began to give chase, but Akko soon disappeared into the treeline. Diana and Anna began searching the wooded area, while calling out to Akko. Diana called out while her own tears began to fall, and Anna soon went off to get more help from the manor, while Diana continued searching.

"Akko!" Diana called out, tears in her eyes, and some dried on her cheeks.

"Akko where are you!" Diana called out slightly weaker.

Soon the blonde couldn't take it anymore, and she began to cry fully.

"Akko!" Diana called out through the tears. "Where are you Akko!?"

Diana sat down by a tree, and began to sob into her palms, when suddenly she heard the sound of another girl crying nearby.

"Akko?" Diana choked out.

Diana got up, and moved toward the sound of the crying, and soon came upon the small Japanese girl. She was crying into her knees, while holding them close to herself.

"Akko!" Diana called out, and ran over to the crying Japanese girl.

When Diana arrived at her friend's side, she gave the brunette the biggest hug she could muster.

"Akko... I'm so glad you're not hur-" Diana started, but was cut off by Akko.

"I-Is it true?" Akko started, to which Diana backed off from the hug and looked into Akko's eyes.

"Akko..." Diana mumbled.

"Is it true... That mom-" Akko began to cry harder, "That mom and dad are..." Akko couldn't do it, she couldn't say the word.

Diana gave Akko another tight hug, and began letting her own tears loose. The two girls sat there, in one another's embrace for what seemed like hours before a kitchen aid found them, and called out to the other staff. Akko, and Diana were red in the face from crying, but had fallen asleep together, and they had to be carried back to the manor. Once there, they woke up, and bathed, before sleeping together on Diana's bed.

* * *

"You mean she's just going to be put up for adoption?" Mrs. Cavendish asked, appalled at the aspect.

"Sadly yes. Her parents eloped, and were disowned by their own parents, and neither have siblings, so there would be no family members to take custody of her. The next option would be for her to go into the Japanese foster system." Anna responded.

"When will the workers be here?" Bernadette, Mrs. Cavendish, asked.

"They called up, and said they'd be here tomorrow evening to take her back to Japan." Anna answered.

"Call them and arrange for them to bring adoption papers." Bernadette stated.

"Yes Mistress." Anna responded, bowed her head, and left to make the arrangements.

"Poor girl..." Bernadette mumbled, a tear sliding down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Akko stood silently next to Diana while the headmistress of Luna Nova spoke, she wasn't necessarily listening, mostly because her mind was buzzing at the thought that her lifelong dream to become a witch was finally coming true. She looked around and took in the appearance of all the other girls around her, their multicolored sashes, the pointed hats upon their heads, and then she looked down at her own clothing, her robe, the blue sash that wrapped around her waist, and a glance upwards confirmed a hat like the others' sat upon her head, a blue band, the same color as her sash, wrapped around it. A massive smile bubbled its way onto Akko's face as it once more dawned on her that she was going to be a witch. After calming slightly, she glanced to her right, and saw Diana, her nearest and dearest friend, the blonde wore exactly the same uniform Akko had, blue and all, as, per special request, (and a pushover staff), Diana and Akko were on the same team, which meant they were bunked together. Gazing just past her childhood friend she saw the other girl they would be sharing a room with, she had short ginger hair, and large circular glasses. Akko can't remember if she even heard the girl's name, but was certain that Diana would know it, and could tell her later.

Eventually the headmistress finished her speech and began to pack up and head out, Akko realized she hadn't listened to a word of it, and turned to Diana as she, and the other girls began to shuffle out of the auditorium.

"Soo... Did she say anything important?" The brunette questioned her friend. Diana's eyes gave away her feelings as they rolled ever so slightly.

"Akko..." The blonde sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, before straightening up with a deep breath. "Other than her hopes and good wishes for our class, no, not really."

"Okay good, 'cause I didn't catch a word of it." Akko stated than smiled cheekily at Diana, who couldn't help but smile slightly and roll her eyes playfully.

"Come on," Diana began, "Our room's this way." The blonde then took a couple of longer strides in order to have a position of guidance for the group of three as they silently made their way to their dorm room.

Akko watched as Diana unlocked and opened the door to the room, the blonde witch entered first, while pulling out her wand. As the other two girls, Akko and the ginger, walked in, Akko could hear Diana cast a spell in a hushed whisper and watched as the room lit itself up. The room was rather spacious, in fact, it was far more spacious than Akko thought a dorm room should ever have been.

"Whoa! If the dorms look like this, I can't wait to see the classrooms!" Akko breathed out.

"They'll just be normal classrooms, and this isn't quite what all the dorms in Luna Nova look like." Diana explained.

"What'd'ya mean?" Akko asked.

"Well, even though I tried to decline it, the headmistress insisted that I, 'as the heir to the Cavendish family should stay in only the most prestigious of dorms Luna Nova had to offer.'" Diana explained, "They almost gave me this entire room to myself, until I got an actual compromise out of them." Diana finished.

"That's stupid!" Akko began, "Even though I feel bad that we get special treatment over the other students, I guess I can't necessarily complain. 'Don't look at a Christmas-mule's teeth' they say."

"D-Don't you mean 'don't look a gift-horse in the mouth?" The ginger timidly piped up, correcting Akko, while Diana gazed thankfully at her, saving the blonde from having to explain.

"You're right!" Akko stated, before turning to the ginger. "My names Akko by the way, what's your's?"

"Ah," The ginger began, twirling her fingers together for a moment, "My name's Lotte..." She mumbled after a second. Diana turned and smiled at Lotte.

"Nice to meet you Lotte, my name is Diana." The blonde reached out a hand to shake and the ginger timidly took it, then Lotte turned to Akko and offered the same hand, to which Akko enthusiastically shook with both of her own.

* * *

Akko woke to the smell of fresh tea, and knew that Diana must be up, sitting up and stretching, Akko looked around the unfamiliar room. As confusion started to set in, she looked to her bedside, and saw a witch hat with a blue band upon it, and the memories of the day before flooded back to her, and a flutter set through her heart. With a large smile plastered on her face, Akko followed the scent of tea and found that Diana was sitting on the L-shaped couch with her back turned to the two beds behind her. Akko's large smile turned from one of childlike giddiness, to that of a demon, with an ominous glint in her eye, Akko slid out from under the covers as silently as possible, using the soft clatter of the spoon Diana was using to stir her tea as cover, the brunette slunk from the side of her bed to the back of the couch, and, while knowing her cover wasn't blown, decided to strike. The moment Diana set her teacup down, Akko bent over the back of the couch, and wrapped her arms around Diana, startling the blonde.

"A-Akko!" Diana yelped, before remembering their other teammate, and quieting down. "W-What are you doing?"

"What?" Akko began, "Can't I give my best friend a hug from now and then?" She asked innocently, the devilish glint remaining in her eyes.

"Well... I-I mean..." Diana struggled to find the right words. Suddenly Akko pulled away from Diana, the blonde then turned to Akko, "Why did you..." She stopped, she blushed nearly the same shade of red as Akko's eyes, and turned back to her tea.

Akko stood stiff as a board, a blush strewn across her face, as she watched her ginger teammate stretch and reach for her glasses, the brunette waited for any accusing words to come from her, but none came. Lotte grabbed her glasses off the nightstand beside her bed, and put them on before turning to Akko.

"Is it morning already?" Lotte questioned, her voice slightly grainy from sleep.

"Ah," Akko began, while glancing at the clock that hung above the room's closet. "It's only about 4:30, you should get some rest before class."

"4:30? Why are you guys up so early?" Lotte asked, while taking her glasses off, and laying back down. "Wake me when you're done getting ready, or 7:00 by the latest." With that, she covered herself up to her chin, and seemingly went straight back to sleep.

Akko, walked around the shorter end of the couch and, took a seat adjacent to Diana, before pouring her own cup of tea, Akko added three cubes of sugar and a decent amount of cream. The two drank in silence, before Akko pushed herself to her feet, and threw a pair of sweatpants over her shorts, and put on some sneakers. Looking at the time, she saw that it was now 5:00, and with a small wave to Diana, Akko headed for the door, and left the room. Technically students weren't to leave their dorms until 6:30, but Akko was able to clear it with the teachers that she could get out and have her early morning jog, being adopted into the Cavendish family gave her an abundance of perks that she'd gladly take advantage of if the perk was only something minor, and a morning jog, that is the definition of minor. Why couldn't everyone just be allowed the morning to jog? Akko jogged for a decent amount of minutes before she saw a couple of figures up ahead. Speeding up to join them, Akko couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of more joggers. _Wait a minute, students can't go out running..._ When Akko caught up to the pair of joggers, they turned to see who joined them.

"A student?" The bluenette jogger questioned, "You shouldn't be out yet, students can't leave their dorms 'til-"

"Hey! It's that Kagari kid!" The shorter of the two women cut in with a bellowed greeting, while slowing enough to pat Akko on her back. "Glad to see you out and about, not just using the jogging time to sneak into town or what have ya." She laughed loudly and seemingly decided to keep the same pace as Akko.

"Wait a minute... Nelson, you know this student?" The bluenette asked.

"Know her? Nah, not at all, but she came into the office before the semester even began with Cavendish, and they both laid out some requests and got them accepted." Nelson explained, "This one here was raised in the Cavendish household, and is, in almost every sense of the word, a Cavendish herself!"

"Oh!" The bluenette started before slightly bowing as she ran, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were giv-" She was cut off abruptly as she tripped, and face-planted into the ground.

"Are you alright!?" Akko asked loudly, due to the shock of seeing someone fall as quickly as the professor did.

"Ursula here's had worse." Nelson said nonchalantly, hands resting behind her head, as she lazily kicked at the ground, waiting for the aforementioned bluenette to collect herself.

"Really?" Akko questioned, just then Ursula started climbing to her feet.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Ursula assured.

"It's about time we headed back anyways." Nelson commented, after pulling out a pocket watch.

The three walked together back toward the school, once arriving, Akko separated from the group, and headed for her dorm. The brunette opened the door, grabbed her uniform from the closet as well as a fresh towel, and headed for the dorm's bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Akko and Diana had aligned their schedules to make certain they shared every class, and it just so happened that Lotte's classes roughly lined up too, what with two oddities, but lunchtime eventually came around, and the three were to sit together to enjoy their meals. When Akko had grabbed her lunch she had to take a slight moment to recollect herself, as she wasn't quite expecting a plate of only various forms of potatoes. She did, however, thank the lunch faeries for the meal, before heading to her team.

"I didn't think lunches here would be anything like back at the manor, but c'mon!" Akko complained, before stuffing a large quantity of mashed potatoes into her mouth, then she lifted her hand to cover the view of her mouth before continuing, "Four servings of potatoes, four!" The brunette slightly rolled her head along with her eyes in an exaggerated movement, before moving her spoon in to get another bite, "At least they're all prepared differently."

Diana, who was sitting to the seat to the left of Akko, smiled slightly at her friends antics, while at a relaxed pace she scooped up her own spoonful of mashed potatoes. Lotte, who sat to Diana's left, and, to her displeasure, straight across from Akko, ate at the subdued pace Diana was, and watched on in morbid curiosity at Akko. The three sat around their table and made idle chatter as the lunch period went on, once finished eating the three headed for their dorm in order to grab their afternoon classes' materials, and the conversation died away. Diana and Akko split off from Lotte on their way to fourth period, as Lotte had chosen a different elective. Fourth period came and went, then the two made their way to their fifth period class, they passed by many groups of girls talking about their after school plans, as having a second elective was fully optional, and eventually the two finished up with their last class, and were free to do as they wished.

"Hey Diana?" Akko began, as the two made their way back to their dorm, she got a short hum of acknowledgement from the blonde in response, "When we study tonight can we have some tea?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Akko, you know we can't bring tea into the library-" Diana began before Akko cut in energetically.

"Ah c'mon! You're a Cavendish, and I was raised along side you, what can they even do, punish us? Pssh, they wouldn't even try!" The brunette reasoned, to which diana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Akko. No." The blonde stated plainly, then lifted her finger as Akko opened her mouth to retort, "Just because we have the ability to do something without repercussion, doesn't mean we should. Do you _want_ to tarnish the Cavendish name any more than it has been already?" The question struck Akko, and she looked down dejectedly.

"No..." She muttered.

"Then don't suggest tossing rules aside just because we can." The blonde angrily suggested.

"Sorry." Akko apologized, then perked up as they neared the room, "But that doesn't mean we can't have some tea _before_ we study." Diana seemed to relax a little, and couldn't help but smile softly at her friend's deduction.

"You're right, we'll have some tea, then head to the library." The blonde conceded.

"Hell yeah!" Akko cheered, pumping a fist in the air, to which Diana face palmed.

"Language!" The blonde chided, as the pair made it to their dorm, and headed inside.


End file.
